


Italian Leather Sofa

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, olivia benson deserves good dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: This fic does not contain an Italian leather sofa. But Liv and Will fuck like they're in that Cake song, so there you go.





	Italian Leather Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Jess because a babe deserves filth.

It's their first political shindig since disclosing, and Will can't keep his eyes off Liv. She's wearing a deep green sheath dress. It's sleeveless with a modest sweetheart neckline and to say it flatters her curves is an understatement. Her hair's down, and there's a delicate gold bracelet on her right wrist. It matches the slim drop earrings that swing when she nods. 

She looks elegant and sophisticated. Will's caught more than one person openly staring when she's walked by, and he can't blame them. She's glowing in the soft light of the hotel ballroom, and he wishes they could duck out early so he could take her home and strip her down to just her jewelry and really appreciate the shape of her under his hands.

"...beautiful dress," someone is saying to Liv as Will forces himself to focus back on the conversation at hand.

"Oh, thank you," Liv replies, glancing down at herself. "It's been in the back of my closet for months. I'm glad to have a reason to wear it."

"Be honest," the woman says, and Will tries to remember whose third wife she is. "How many layers of Spanx are you wearing under there?"

Will catches the glint in Liv's eye at being subtly insulted. He has to bite the inside of his cheek so he doesn't grin in anticipation as Liv smiles sickly sweet and prepares to deliver a direct hit.

"None," she says, "There's not even room for a decent pair of underwear, forget about shapewear."

The woman gives Liv a frosty once-over. "Well, aren't you lucky?"

"Good genes," Liv says. She slips her hand into the crook of Will's elbow, and he meets her gaze.

"I could use a fresh drink," Will says, happy to give her a reason to exit the conversation.

"Let's do that," Liv agrees.

Will gives the woman a parting nod and leads Liv away. "I admire your takedown," he murmurs in her ear, and her quiet giggle makes him smile, "but warn me next time you're going to pretend like you're not wearing underwear."

"Well, when I'm pretending I'll warn you," Liv replies, her lips just brushing Will's ear. "But right now, I'm not."

Will nearly trips over his own feet. "What?" he asks, only able to keep a straight face from years of practice at events just like this. 

"The only thing I'm wearing under this dress is that black bra I bought the other day," Liv says. "Well, and perfume."

The black bra. Will remembers it very well. Liv had shown it to him. It's half sheer and very lacy. There's a tiny rhinestone sewn on each strap, and each cup has a small slit over the nipple. Will can't help his groan. "Are you trying to get me to make a mess of my suit?" he asks.

"Of course not," Liv says. "I wouldn't do that. But I think I will go to the restroom at the back of the lobby. There probably won't be a line."

Will's been to this particular hotel ballroom a lot. The bathrooms at the back of the lobby are for individual use and include an armchair for reasons Will's never thought about until right this moment. They're also the farthest bathrooms from the ballroom while being on the same floor. "Did you plan this?" he asks. 

"I'll be in the one on the left," Liv replies. "Give me a three-minute head start." She kisses his cheek and slides her hand down his arm as she steps away. She walks towards the ballroom doors like she doesn't have a care in the world, and Will has to tear his gaze away from her before he does something stupid like give chase. 

At the three-minute mark, he makes himself walk slowly towards the ballroom doors as he pulls out his phone so anyone glancing over will think he's taking a call. It's agonizing. He tucks his phone back into his jacket as soon as he's crossed the lobby and is out of sight of anyone entering or leaving the ballroom. 

Both of the bathrooms are marked as occupied. Will knocks on the door on the left, and the door unlatches. Liv grins at him as she steps backwards so he can slip inside. 

"What took you so long?" she asks.

Will pulls her in and kisses her. She laughs into his mouth and immediately undoes his belt as he wrestles out of his jacket. He groans as she hooks her fingertips into the waistband of his underwear and yanks him closer. He staggers forward, following the taste of her mouth and the heat of her body. She sits in the armchair, and he falls to his knees, grateful whoever decorated this bathroom decided there needed to be a rug in front of the armchair.

Liv lifts one leg and drapes her ankle over his shoulder. "Where shall we start?" she asks. 

"You're trying to kill me," Will replies. He turns his head and kisses her ankle, then slides both hands up her legs. He shoves her dress up until it's bunched at her stomach and stares openly at her cunt. The edges glisten with dampness, and Will leans in to taste.

On his first lick, Liv sighs, and he feels her whole body relax. He breathes against her as he reaches for her legs. She squeaks when he palms her inner thighs and pushes her legs wide. Will sucks hard at her clit for a few moments, then presses between her folds with his tongue. He fucks her deeply as she presses against his face, and he slides a finger into her when she gets a hand in his hair and pulls him where she wants him. 

"More," Liv gasps, and Will slides in another finger, crooking them both as he focuses on her clit again. The hand in his hair tightens, and then her other hand joins it. Will pulls away just enough to take a deep breath, then dives back in, fucking her slowly on his fingers as she ruts against his mouth.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Liv mutters as Will licks from her clit down to his fingers and back again. He moves his fingers faster as Liv starts to shiver. She's right on the edge, and he lets go of her thigh so he can reach up and pinch her nipple through her dress. She lets out a long groan and holds herself tight against his face, hips jerking in tiny spasms as she comes on his face. 

He keeps eating her out as her orgasm finishes, taking care to be gentle as she catches her breath. He's panting against her clit in a desperate attempt to catch his own breath when she drops her hands from his hair and pulls at his shoulders. Will lingers over her clit, running his wet fingers up and down the outside of her cunt to make her shiver and gasp. 

"Get up here," Liv hisses, pulling at his shoulders again.

Will lifts his head and takes in the sight of her, flushed and glistening with sweat. "Where do you want me?" he asks as he slowly stands up. 

Liv stands as well. She unknots his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Will takes off both pieces, and Liv yanks his undershirt over his head. "Sit," she says. 

He sits, nearly tripping over his slacks as he does so. Before he can reach down and take off his shoes, Liv distracts him by reaching behind her back and unzipping her dress. It falls to the floor, and Will clenches his hands on the armrests at the sight of her in the bra. It's even better than he imagined. Her nipples are hard, poking through the slits in the cups, and the rhinestones wink as she reaches into the bra band and pulls out a condom. "You did plan this," he accuses as she straddles his lap. 

"Of course I did," she replies, unconcerned as she tears open the foil and rolls the condom down his dick. 

"I was joking before, but now I'm _sure_ you're trying to kill me," he says as he slides his hands over her hips and waist.

"What a way to go," Liv says with a smirk. She reaches between them and presses the head of his dick into her cunt. 

"God," Will grunts, thumbs skating over her nipples as he throws back his head. "You're so wet."

"Thanks to you," Liv says in his ear. She sinks onto him slowly, tiny gasps escaping as she works her way down. 

Will stretches his neck so he can suck on her nipples. He bites them gently and slips his hands from her waist to her hips, and then around to her ass, grabbing tightly and pushing his hips up to make her take the last inch all at once.

"Mmmm," Liv hums, hands on the back of the armchair. She grinds in his lap, rocking her hips slow and heavy as he slides his mouth from her nipples to her neck. "God, I've been thinking about this all day."

"I'll be thinking about this all week," Will says, and he nips at her neck when she throws back her head and laughs. Her earrings catch the light, and he's leaning forward to bite her earlobe when she suddenly lifts herself up and then slams back down on his dick. "Jesus," he hisses, hands clenching even harder on her ass as she sets the pace. "Liv," he sputters. 

"Will," Liv murmurs, already panting as she absolutely ruins him with a ruthless pace. "Fuck. Harder. Will. Harder."

He barely manages to get his hands on her waist again, fucking up into her as he pushes her down. Liv moans, long and low and needy, and claws at his shoulders. She pants in his ear, muttering filth about how good he feels, how big he is, how much she wants to feel him in the burn of her thighs for the rest of the party. 

WIll manages to press his mouth to the swell of her breast and suck hard, make her whine and writhe as he leaves a mark. When she slips her hand down to play with her clit, he throws his head back to watch her come again. She bites her lower lip and keens in the back of her throat as she presses her clit over and over again and tries to keep up with his thrusts.

"Close," Will whispers, pressing his mouth into her collarbone and licking the sweat that's beaded there. "Close. Close. Close."

Liv clenches around him, still riding her orgasm, and Will can't hold back any longer. He fucks into her two, three, four more times, and then he's pressing his mouth against her breast to muffle his shout as he comes. 

His vision goes fuzzy at the edges, and he can't feel anything for a long moment. When he comes back to himself, he's still inside Liv, and she's rocking back and forth in tiny motions that means she's considering going for a third orgasm. Will runs his hands up and down her sides, then presses his palm against her lower belly. "Need help?" he offers.

"Be soft," she says, and Will ghosts his thumb over her clit, watching the way she arches as he slowly builds a careful pressure and gets her off one more time. 

He holds her close when she slumps against him and sloppily kisses his shoulder. He presses kisses into her hair and buries his face against her neck. "My urge to schmooze has completely disappeared," he says after a few minutes.

Liv laughs and hugs him. "We both know you can't leave yet."

"True," Will admits. He pushes Liv's hair off her face when she sits up and looks at him. "I can't believe you planned this."

She shrugs, her grin bright as she leans in and pecks him on the nose. "I can't believe you agreed to it."

"In that dress, I'd follow you into an active volcano."

She giggles and stretches. "Good to know."

He touches the mark he made on her breast and gives her an apologetic look. "Sorry for that."

"I'm not," she says. She groans and shifts backwards, then carefully gets up from the chair, holding Will's hands to steady herself. "Come on," she says, "we have to go be respectable again."

"Must I?" Will asks, but he's standing as he says it.

"Fake it," Liv says, and Will kisses her as she laughs again.


End file.
